High Love
by MayaKills
Summary: Zoro transfers school and ends up in a love triangle with Sanji and Cavendish. This can't go well.


**Maya- Hello everyone. I'm back with another new story XD**

**Zoro- Oh Great**

**Maya- Oh hush you. I'm sorry it took a while to get this up. I've been loaded down by my new classes and with math and accounting homework I've had no time to write. Anyway this is a story requested by Bexkick, a modern time love triangle involving Zoro, Sanji and Cavendish. I'm sorry it took so long and thank you for the wait. Now I won't make you wait a moment longer, Enjoy. **

* * *

"Zoro." The voice said. Zoro grumbled and swatted his hands. "Zoro." Getting mad that the noise wouldn't shut up Zoro flailed his hand even harder. "Ow!"

After a moment of hesitation Zoro realized something. "My alarm clock doesn't go ow?" Sitting up Zoro stared into the glaring face of his teacher.

"Are you awake now?" Mr. Smoker said.

"Ah yeah I'm up." Zoro said as he rubbed your eyes.

"You do know you're not supposed to sleep in class." Mr. Smoker said.

"Do you know you're not supposed to smoke in class?" Zoro said as he gestured to Smoker's cigars.

"Seems like this transfer student is a smart ass." Smoker said.

"I've been called worse." Zoro yawned as he tried to get comfortable on his desk yet again.

"Since you like wasting my time how about I waste yours. Detention, after school be here." Smoker said.

Cursing Zoro smacked his head on his desk. Around him his classmates chuckled. With one glare at them they all shut up. Well most of them, there were still a few that continued to laugh. This creeped him out a little since people were usually always scared of him.

There was a short boy with black hair and a scar under his eye, a girl with short orange hair and another boy with blonde hair that hid one eye. He had a bit of a beard on his chin and pissed him off for an unknown reason. Turning back to the front of the class Zoro glared at the white haired teacher.

'Really isn't he in his thirties.' Zoro thought. 'Besides it's not my fault that I fell asleep, his class is boring. I mean who the hell cares about health class they just teach the same thing over and over.'

The class seemed to go on forever. When the bell finally rang Zoro was one of the first out of the class. Looking down at his class schedule Zoro read what his next class was. Smiling Zoro ran in the direction he believed it was.

Not only did he get the wrong direction but he ran into someone. They both fell flat on their asses. Rubbing his forehead Zoro sat up. There was a bunch of people around the person he ran into.

"Cavendish are you okay?" One of the men asked.

"Watch where you're going grass head!" A girl squealed. "What if you hurt him? What are you going to do then?"

"Same thing I'm going to do right now bitch." Zoro said as he stood up. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair in the middle of the group of people as he walked away.

Pulling the map that the principle gave him out of his pocket Zoro tried to figure out how to get to the gym. Looking around he read the nearest classroom door to figure out where he was.

"Lets see room 204. So I need to go this way then that way then down the stairs then go left till I reach the gym. This should be easy." Zoro said to himself as he started in the wrong direction.

It took him a good ten minutes until he ran into a teacher who showed him the way. "Here you go."

"Thank you Miss. Nico." Zoro said.

"No problem. But next time your lost ask someone. It's not very pleasant having to pull someone out of the girl's bathroom." Miss. Nico said.

"Umm yeah can you not tell anyone?" Zoro muttered.

"No problem, now get to class." She smiled.

Zoro nodded then entered the room. Everyone was in the middle of setting up for a game of soccer and turned to stare at him. "Mr. Roronoa, you're late." The teacher said walking over to him.

"I got lost." Zoro said.

"I see. Well since it's your first day here I'll let you off the hook just make sure it doesn't happen again." The teacher said before leaving to yell at some more students.

"Shit head." Zoro muttered under his breath.

"New student!" Someone yelled before tackling him to the ground.

"Luffy!" A voice shrieked. "Don't jump people like that."

"EH why not?" Luffy asked.

"I don't think he liked it." Looking to the side Zoro saw a dark skinned boy with shoulder length, curly, black hair. His knees were shaking like crazy.

"Would you get off me?" Zoro growled.

"EEPP I told you so!" The boy squealed.

"Sorry Sorry." Luffy laughed and pulled Zoro to his feet. "I'm Luffy and this is Ussop."

"Zoro." Zoro said nodding his head.

"Since your new here why don't you join us!" Luffy cheered. "Come on join our team!"

"I guess its ok." Zoro said. Luffy beamed and grabbed Zoro's arm and pulled him towards their team.

"Great let me introduce them." Luffy said. Luffy stopped in front of a group of some of the weirdest people he's ever seen. There was the blond guy that pissed him off in his last class. A tall, muscular guy with blue hair and a small kid with brown hair.

"This is Sanji." Luffy said as he pointed to the blond guy. "Franky." He said as he pointed to the guy with blue hair. "And Chopper." He said as he pointed to the kid.

"Um how old are you?" Zoro asked.

"Twelve." Chopper said. "I skipped a few grades."

"Oh." Was all Zoro could say.

"Makes you feel stupid huh." Franky whispered into his ear. "We are the only group of people who don't pick on him for it."

Zoro looked up at Franky before looking down at the smiling child. "You must work hard."

Chopper stared up at him like he was a god before beaming like a child who was offered his favorite treat. The next words to come out of his mouth though shocked him. "It's not like that you bastered! I don't need your recognition."

Zoro raised an eyebrow and Franky chuckled before whispering to him. "That just means he's happy."

"Well he's got some way to show it." Zoro laughed.

"You boys, get to work!" The teacher yelled at them. Zoro glared at him before picking up one of the soccer balls.

"So who's goalie?" Zoro asked.

"That'll be me." Sanji said as he walked into the net. "Give me your best shot."

Zoro smirked and dropped the ball to the ground. Bringing his leg up he swung it as hard as he could. The ball went soaring through the air towards the net. Sanji smirked and kicked the ball so hard that it went flying to the other side of the room and hit the back of the head of this creepy kid with purple hair.

The kid fell to the floor and began to panic and cry. "Sanji Black!" The teachers voice boomed. The entire gym fell silent and looked at Sanji and the teachers. "Detention!" There was a chorus of ohhhs as the kid that was hit stood up.

"Mr. Hawkeye! Is that all he gets what if he killed me!"

"Spandam shut up, if you were dead you wouldn't be making so much noise." Mr. Hawkeye said. Spandam pouted and stopped complaining.

"Fuck." Sanji cursed. "I had planed to ask Nami out later."

"Oh well she would have turned you down anyway." Franky laughed. Zoro couldn't help but join in on the laughter.

"What do you know, she could really like me." Sanji argued. "I mean no woman can resist my charms for so long."

"That was charm I thought it was your sweat." Zoro joked. Franky, Luffy, and Ussop laughed out loud as Chopper tried to stifle his.

"He can't help it it's a part of puberty." Chopper giggled between his teeth.

"What did I say!" Mr. Hawkeye yelled "get to work!" Zoro used the rest of gym class getting to know everyone better. He found out how Franky had a thing for Miss. Nico, how Ussop was dating a girl named Kaya and that if you don't keep an eye on Luffy you'll never know how he got stuck in the basket ball net. He and Sanji were ordered to go and find the janitor to get a ladder to help get Luffy down.

"This is the fifth time this month that he got stuck in that net." Sanji groaned as they walked down the hall way.

"Really the fifth?" Zoro laughed.

"Yeah it's surprising how adventurous he can get it's even more surprising how many nets he ends up in." Sanji said. "Good thing he's not on the basketball team."

Zoro chuckled but stopped when he heard someone talking. "But Miss. Nico I had plans for tonight."

"Too bad but now you have other plans in detention." Miss. Nico said. Peaking around the corner Sanji and Zoro watched as the guy Zoro ran into glared at the teacher as she went back into her classroom.

"Ah great that guys in detention too." Sanji grumbled.

"I ran into him earlier, what was his name again." Zoro pondered.

"You ran into Cavendish?" Sanji asked. "Your going to have his groupies claw all over you. You poor sap, your first day too."

"Like they'll hurt me, come on we still need to get that ladder." Zoro said.

"Ah right we need to pass that guy, just try to stay quite I don't want to waste time talking to him." Sanji said as he straightened up his uniform and walked around the corner. Zoro followed him and saw how Cavendish spotted them and glared at Sanji. He straightened up and smirked at the blonde.

"Well if it isn't Sangay." Cavendish laughed. "Did another girl leave you for me?"

"No did the news club scrap more articles of you for Luffy?" Sanji replied.

Cavendish glared at Sanji before noticing Zoro. "Oh I'd remember that green hair anywhere. You're the guy that ran into me earlier."

"Huh did I run into someone?" Zoro questioned aloud." He could not remember.

"Don't worry it won't take long. Before you know it I'll always be on your mind." Cavendish smirked suggestively.

"Nah, I'll probably forget you again once this conversation ends. Anyway curly-brow and I need to go be elsewhere." Zoro said.

"Oh, Where are you going." Cavendish asked as he stepped into Zoro's personal space.

Side stepping around him Zoro grabbed Sanji's arm and started dragging him but as he did so he called over his shoulder. "Somewhere that's not here." There was a smirk on Cavendish's face that left Zoro with an uncomfortable feeling but he just brushed that aside.

"I can't believe you got away with talking to him like that without him snapping." Sanji said. "Usually he'd go off talking about how superior he is and not shut up."

"Well then we should be happy that he chose today not to annoy us." Zoro said. "Now where the hell do we find that latter?"

* * *

**Maya- I hope you all enjoyed this story so far. I have to say I've been really excited to write this. Please review and if you have a request don't be afraid to say it I love hearing your ideas. I'll see you all for the update next week. **


End file.
